


微小的奇迹*6

by Etwahl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwahl/pseuds/Etwahl
Summary: *回到过去的if线*初代x公式光前篇请戳Lofter:https://lunaandnoctis.lofter.com/WARNING：正片结局后附有一个后续，有油门且非常非常的放飞和歪曲，想吃甜食,心脏不好请务必及时中途下车，这是最后一次提示_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克/公式光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	微小的奇迹*6

冒险者想起，自己第一次半信半疑使用完古代配方的幻想药那一日，刻意去一些常路过的机构晃悠了几圈，面熟之人均未认出他的新身份来。那之后他才逐渐大胆起来，以这个不存在的身份时而活跃着。 

“你……怎么知道？” 

他脑中冒出了很多疑问。但最首当其冲的仍是他想不通自己是如何一眼就被看穿的，快到连解释的时间也没有。不过那也已经不重要了，思绪被飞快冲刷到脑后，浴室门口兴师问罪的男人面色阴沉，感受到那人传来的强压的怒意，冒险者本能的想要和他保持距离。 

看着他，冒险者才发觉到，明明在一座城市中，他与哈迪斯又已经有一段时间没有见面了……说不清是刻意回避着与古代人们产生过多交集还是逃避自己内心的焦虑，才放任调查的事务淹没自己的。但总之，他绝对没有想过再次相见居然是这样的场景下。

浴室空间并不大。爱梅特赛尔克走了几步，阴影就覆盖住了这个角落。冒险者听见如擂的心跳在自己胸腔里回荡。 

“你居然觉得能骗过我？” 

低沉的声音饱含怨气。 

“小孩子发明的拙劣把戏，骗骗其他市民也就罢了。你不要忘记自己的灵魂在我眼中一览无余……我比任何人都能更好的看清你。” 

他看起来真的非常生气，即使是惯常的讥讽语调，说的话也比平时的重许多，有些根本就是没道理的指责。 

“到现在还摆着那副可笑的表情，倒像我才是令好朋友失望的那个混蛋。啊，真是个多管闲事的爱梅特赛尔克大人啊，你在这么想，对吗？”

“…不是那样的。”

“我倒是想装作看不见，谁知道你莽莽撞撞的什么蠢事也藏不住，成天顶着一副可笑的长相，青天白日在街上大摇大摆的晃悠，到最后还把自己搞得一身是伤送上门来。我不明白，还是说你是想刻意的用这种低级的手段引起我注意？”

爱梅特赛尔克冷冷的目光扫过冒险者脖颈处绽开的鲜红的伤口……暴露的肌肉组织在颤动，而线条优美的胸口与腰腹上布满了几条成年累月累积起来的伤痕，旧的疤痕已经泛白，新的刚长合的薄膜还带着浅浅的粉红，都是伤者事后处理的马虎而造成的。 

解决掉这些疤痕的方法有很多种，可是这个人从未去做，就这么大喇喇的任由伤痕掩埋自己年轻的躯体。从疤痕的轨迹，完全看得出这人是以一种怎样愚蠢但又不要命的打斗方式去面对敌人的。他愈加怒极。 

“地区研究院的那个难缠的女人也就罢了，小孩子的奇思妙想，路边疯了头的人的麻烦请求也一概接下。我真弄不懂你究竟在想什么。” 

“那并不是什么麻烦事。去帮助需要帮助的人是很自然的事情，而且，我也需要学习。”

他认认真真的说道，可是怒火中烧的爱梅特赛尔克一字也未听进去，

“哈，学习，我对于这一点倒是非常好奇。你这些四处奔波的年来都学到了些什么？”

“……”

冒险者理亏。 

他无法直白的向对方解释自己的行为是为了什么，哈迪斯说的每一句话都使他感到了一种打心底的委屈。他知道这个人说话习惯性的严厉，他也并不是一个软弱或者计较的人……但此刻，受伤、穿越以来的受挫，无人理解等带来的委屈与疲倦逐渐扭曲到一起，最终在他心中演变成了一种沉重难过的情绪。

他孤零零站在花洒下，原本热气带来的一丝慰藉也无影无踪了。 

若是弗雷见到自己这幅落魄的下场，会对他说些什么呢。 

上一世的英雄有些疲惫的垂下眼去，不再与这个与自己命运深深纠缠了万年的古代人对视。不管哈迪斯再说什么……他都不打算反驳，也不想接话了。人到疲惫时，或多或少会有一种想要放任自己陷入虚空的心愿。 

但那个人没有让他如愿。 

“……我原以为你会随着时间明白些道理……。自己都不珍惜的东西，迟早会堕入冥界，不如早些送给我吧。” 

“……什么？” 

无影一路将他不由分说拽到了床边，湿淋淋的水迹在他们走过的地板上蔓延。赤裸着身体的冒险者本能的觉得冷和不舒服，手臂却抽不回去。 

爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，冒险者感到自己膝盖一软，身体中的力气居然被生生抽走了大半，膝盖支撑不住自己，他不由自主的像个残废人一般面朝下摔倒在了床上。 

他感到一只很冷的手如同情人般抚上了自己的背部，向下滑动，又离开，就像品尝味道的蛇信子。这想象让他打了个寒战。但是，真正令他心生恐惧的却是接下来发生的事。 

哈迪斯的身体沉沉压上了他，光裸的臀部也被暧昧的抵住。 

他心中电光火石明白了对方刚刚所说的话的含义。 

“哈迪斯，放开我！” 

“我可没有把你禁锢起来。” 

他完全聚不起力气，只听到身后传来一声不以为然的嗤笑，紧接着牙齿咬上了自己没有受伤的一侧脖颈，痒意与些微的痛楚扩散开来。他想爆粗。但在文明礼仪的乌托邦，甚至连脏话骂出来也不会被理解。 

他的头脑在发生的一切面前短暂死机。

愤怒，不敢置信……不敢相信那个无影居然在对他做出这样淫邪的事情……他居然还一本在理的质问自己一天到晚在想些什么？他怎么不看看自己脑子里装了什么？

他们不是朋友吗？为什么会变成现在这样？他怎么——他知道他在与谁做这种事吗？ 

那只手已经滑到了自己胸口，不轻不重的揉捏搔刮着柔软的乳头。冒险者无法遏制的颤抖起来，他从来没有被其他人碰到过那个地方。他不知道自己长了一对被许多人肖想过的胸肌，饱满厚实，却又触感细腻，若不是被衣袍遮住，不知要引来多少阴暗的目光。被稍作玩弄后，乳头就颤巍巍挺立了起来，传来轻微的胀痛感。

他感到另一只手在朝更下面的地方滑去，他随即被握住了。思绪出现裂痕，开始动摇。哈迪斯的气息笼罩着他，他侵入了自己的脑海，他无所不在。

指尖刻意的避开性器最敏感的头部，只是恶意轻浮的上下抚动，带起拉成丝状的陌生快感。对方动作的手冰凉如同死者……压在肩背处盘旋的吐息却火热无比。

他感到对方抵着自己的下体也起了反应，肿胀且坚硬的一团轮廓隔着一层黑袍死死嵌入他的臀瓣。

在最后一点理智消失前，冒险者调动身体里剩余的所有未被封锁的力量，一把抓住那只冷冷的作祟的手。 

“哈迪斯，除非你有在做完这一切之后杀掉我的决心，不然你最好现在停下。” 

...这句话凑效了，片刻，对方沉默了。 

光感受着力量和缓的逐渐回到自己身体中。与此同时，因为动作幅度而撕裂的伤口又开始传来钻心的痛楚。血液被魔法强行封住流不出来，蓄积在肌肉纤维之中，使得其富含出一种水果般艳丽的异样光彩。 

美丽但又不能触碰。

“无趣。” 

身上的压力一下子减轻了。他感到那个人轻轻的躺到了他旁边。 

冒险者支棱着自己站起来。他还有些惊怒，想要冲爱梅特赛尔克质问他的行径。但是，当他扭过头去，对方的神情却让他什么也说不出来。 

那神情使他胸口一阵疼痛，不知是因为哈迪斯，还是因为自己。 

“爱梅特赛尔克，先前，你说你比任何人都能看清我的灵魂，那么我想问你一个问题。你眼中的我……究竟是什么样子？” 

他看着那副垂下的金色眸子缓缓问道。这是一个他一直想知道，却又没有问的问题。他奔走在这个陌生的世间，早就丢失了自己的身份，只有逐渐远去的记忆是唯一的凭依。 

他是被迫颠簸流离的异乡人。亚马乌罗提所发生的一切与他息息相关，又不相关，他的记忆深处仍眷恋着艾欧泽亚色彩鲜艳的残像——那个他所深爱过，所跋涉过，没能拯救的世界。

就算哈迪斯……希斯拉德……亚马乌罗提的人们，每个人都慷慨的对他伸出手，也不代表他们眼中所见是真正的他——他只是藏身这个时空躯体中的一缕意识，一缕残魂——躯体的过去不属于他，记忆遥远的如同书架顶层泛黄的藏书。他总抱有一丝心虚，一丝愧疚。

他藏在黑袍中四下奔跑，从世界的这一头到那一头，和大家保持着一点距离，更别说荒唐的肉体关系。

“好好看着我。”

无影看着旧友天真且湿润的双眼。 

“愚蠢的问题……” 

尽管眉毛皱着，嘴上也说着批判的话，语气却十分平稳。 

“你一直都是你。五百年前你的灵魂是什么样，现在就是什么样，没有变过。但是，不管变成什么鬼样子我也认得你。” 

哈迪斯的目光直直穿透他的双眼。在很多年后，这双洞悉的目光将被崎岖的命运与永远的别离变为一片空茫，变成无法摆脱的诅咒，变成悲剧的元凶。这一刻的他，对临头未来无知无觉，述说着他最原本的心意。

“倘若我...不是现在的我了呢？比如，变成了被魔界花啃过一口的超级大蛋糕什么的。”

冒险者费力的找出词句描述。

“人造物是不可能有灵魂的。但是，如果你真那么不幸，那我就把你带回来，摆在中央广场供大家参观。这样你才能不忘记自己犯下的错误，也不会有这样稀奇古怪的念头了。费点事也没什么。”

无影嘲笑道。

灵魂之间的吸引如同月亮环绕地球一般理所应当自然而然。而你总是属于这里，属于我的身边。

“噗。”

听到那回答，好友仿佛突然间卸下了一块重担，眉头拧紧，又松开。最后，他居然微微的笑了，唇角勾起的样子十分好看。明明上一分钟还因为被吃豆腐而愤怒的要和他拼命。 

莫名其妙，真是个傻子。

“所以啊……为什么要对我做那种事情？” 

“都是男人还用问吗。” 

哈迪斯拒绝回答这个过于蠢的问题。 

“因为讨厌我？” 

“…………” 

“那莫，莫非是……” 

对方试探的问道。 

“你刚刚已经拒绝我了。” 

他简短道，他有些厌烦这样被动的气氛了。今晚发生的一切是不应该发生的，早知道他就不该放下手头的公务跟随而来。不，也许一开始就应该视而不见这一切，光神神秘秘遮遮掩掩却从不和他坦诚心意的行径，就已经说明了他的立场。 

是自己冲动了。就算以关注公民生活的名头来说，做的也有些过火了。 

哈迪斯站起身准备离开。 

突然一股来自背后的阻力阻止了他完成这个行为。 

那是一个小小的毛茸茸的拥抱。 

…… 

送别哈迪斯离开，站在冷风之中，冒险者心还砰砰跳着。被强大魔力治愈过后的撕裂伤如今暖暖的发烫，痛楚也感觉不到了。 

他给了那个无影一个拥抱。这是个非常胆大包天的行为，尤其拥抱的对象上一刻还是怀揣着强上他的意图的力量数倍强大于己的男人。他没敢抬头，紧紧埋在那个人衣袍之中，感受到那个人的僵硬，想也不想就知道对方的表情一定十分精彩。 

但是，就如同以往那样，他想去做，就去做了。他一向是一个身体力行的行动派。 

哈迪斯承认了他，即使只是作为被承认中的微小的一部分，他也释然了。

…… 

那之后又过去了一些泛善可陈的岁月。这之间，爱梅特赛尔克的聪慧与能力逐渐在委员会中显现拔高出来，话语权也变得更加有力，也受到了更多市民的追捧爱戴。但相反的是，随着工作越来越忙，他眉头间的沟壑也越来越深，一脸不情愿工作别烦老子的态度也整天写在脸上公之于众，根本无心掩饰。 

冒险者平日里仍在世界各地四处奔波，他人缘也越来越好了。偶尔待在城里的时候，和爱梅特赛尔克见面的时间也变得稍多起来，有时对方不“恰巧”的来找他，他也会主动去见见他。天知道他第一次站在议堂外等一群无影下会的时候心情有多么难以描述！艾里迪布斯总是第一个走出议堂，他真的很快，偶尔还会和光呆打个招呼再消失；那之后就是米特隆，阿洛格里夫，哈尔马鲁特，他们三个人总是走在一起。那布里亚勒斯和其他几个名字很拗口的都喜欢单着走，不太好相处的样子，最后就是边走边聊路人听不懂的严肃话题的拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆，他们下会后往往组队回学院。最高的十四人们都很眼熟冒险者了，私下议论着爱梅特赛尔克与他这个好友的关系。

光站在阶梯上左张右望，议堂看起来的确已经没有相关的高级人员了，一直到最后，也没有见着想见的那个身影。

“唉……难道真是我弄错了，今天他不来这里吗。” 

他有点些微的沮丧，把手中等待时无聊变出的小花捏扁，花瓣掉了一地。 

“没有，蠢货。” 

戏谑的声音毫不留情的响起。白发的黑袍男人自高柱后的阴影走了出来。 

“你那是什么眼神？鬼鬼祟祟张望了半天也没找到目标，难怪在调查部门里混了这么久这么久还做不到一把手位置，我都看不下去了。” 

“不可能！明明是你故意躲起来了……你不可能比艾里迪布斯还快，我可是早就就等在这里了。”  
“快？” 

男人挑眉。 

“想试验一下吗？” 

“不用。” 

敏锐察觉到对方在不怀好意搞黄色的冒险者立刻满脸通红的即刻咏唱了一个拒绝。

“那把花给我。”

“啊？哦……可是都变皱巴巴了……你确定吗？堂堂爱梅特赛尔克居然喜欢这种上不得台面的东西，被同僚看见要嘲笑的哦。”

“给我啊。”

“还是重新给你做个吧。”

“别废话了，给我就是了。”

男人不知用了什么偏门的小魔法，将被蹂躏得半死不活的花又变成了刚刚被摘下的盛开状态。最古的天才魔导师深不见底的魔法总是使得那样巧妙而又不拖泥带水，不知后世辛苦修习才能取得技能的魔法师们知道这个男人肆意把魔力花在这种奇怪的事上会作何感想。

那次之后，他们的关系一直保持在一种若即若离的稳定状态，但是，比原来的又多了些什么。两人默契的既不谈起过去，也不谈起将来。仅仅是这样肩并肩走在哈迪斯的身边，在星海照耀下往回家的路上走去，心中就感到一丝满足与快乐。即使肩上依旧背负着无人可知的重担与过去，会受伤，冒险者也无所畏惧，没有动摇。 

他们肩并肩在沙滩行走，从天光到夕阳，海涛声声，一个人说话，一个人听，留下的两行脚印闪着浅金色的温柔碎光。到了夜晚，浅海层里就漂浮起大朵大朵的荧光水母，它们也是永生的存在，比云层中的月亮更为夺目，更为朦胧美丽。

当然，希斯拉德会装模做样的抱怨这种不带上他的行为，抱怨创造局局长比十四人还要忙碌是不合常理也不合真理的。但是，两个人都知道希斯拉德并没有真的在生气。他好像总是比他们知道得更清楚。

再后来，在某一天，他做了一个梦，将数千年丢失的记忆悉数抓在手中。他在漫天的灵魂碎片中穿行，身边漂浮的每一片都折射出一小段珍重的回忆。他理解了为什么哈迪斯会说他从来没有变过：这真是令人惊异的事情，不知是灵魂过于强韧还是命运的巧合，一万多年的时光里，他核心的性格与前后竟然没有什么差异。因此，即使像哈迪斯这般亲近的人也察觉不到有异。他走到那条记忆之路的尽头，一万年前的自己站在那里，黑袍上落满了雨水般却并不消弭的露珠，仿佛已经静候他很久，雕塑般的面容平和而又温厚。

“你一直没有放弃啊……能走到这里，辛苦了……但我想了很久，不把这些记忆强行的塞给你，会比较好。”

那个自己道，他身上有一种温暖如同阳光一般让人移不开眼的耀眼气质。

“你已经背负的够多了，而这些东西又太过沉重，迟早将要逝去于时光之中。我想将选择交还给你自己。乖孩子。”

“那……哈迪斯呢？哈迪斯没有选择。”

“那是命运。每个人都有自己的命运。”

从前的自己叹息到。

“我想拯救他。”

作为重要的伙伴，作为支撑我走下去的人，作为特别的那个人。

他发自内心的说道。

“路要如何走，已经在你的心中了。想怎么样都可以，不要有负担。”

那个温和良善的自己摸了摸冒险者的头，梦便醒了。 

从极其漫长的梦中醒来时，窗外的鸟儿鸣叫的正欢。不知今夕何夕，自打开的窗外溜进的清寒与阳光一同包裹住光的全身。好似长途跋涉在漫长的冬日中，被人带领走进了带着暖炉的小木屋，一觉过后，世界模样又重新变得清晰可见。

究竟做了一个什么样的梦呢，只觉得前所未有的踏实……与怀念。

他擦掉一点眼睛边莫名溢出的泪水，久久站在窗边，光伟万丈的亚马乌罗提，寄居一切美好生灵的乌托邦，他的命运，他破灭在时光中的幻影之乡，伫立在蓝天白云下熠熠生辉。

……

如今，即使是希斯拉德也无法明确的辨别出这具身体中的先来者与后到者的区别了。这么形容也许并不恰当，因为它们本来就是相同的灵魂。那种独一无二的耀眼色泽，还未在此世上见过另一个。

宛如一道枷锁般横亘在那人颈部微不可见的灵魂裂痕已经彻底消失了……如今的光，又是一个完整的灵魂了。

“光现在与我说话已经一点都不会紧张了呢。”

在谈话中途希斯拉德突然冷不丁说道。

“欢迎回来。”

冒险者听见那话的反应十分有趣。希斯拉德微微弯下腰，颇有兴味的弯着眼观察他毛茸茸的好友，嘴角染上一点笑意。

-The End-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……  
……  
……  
……

冒险者又败了，他被打倒在地的时候，身边没有任何其他活着的人。他的黑袍被烈风割破，露出无数皮开肉绽的伤痕，抡起的巨剑也满是豁口，但这无法动摇他，也无法使他感到胆怯。他怒极大睁的眼中闪动着不屈的光芒。那是灵魂的光芒。

一直到最后他还想站起来，心中不甘的呼唤着弗雷的名字。

这便是世界上最初的，与命运抗争的英雄的结局，英雄的绝路。

……

爱梅特赛尔克孤身站在波涛汹涌的海前望着远方。脚边雪白的浪花将无数细小水滴抛起又卷入，夹杂其中万古的以太循环往复，无穷无尽。

所有隶属于亚马乌罗提之人都心存一种骄傲的不可打破的信念：他们，永生的族人，将与时光列车齐头并进下去，建筑文明之高塔，探究真理的极限。每个亚马乌罗提人降生的时候便被赋予创造世间万物之力，那是一种责任，一种时刻谨记真理，不为物欲所迷惑，训导自身向善的责任。数不尽的时光以来，世界上最美好的理想之城就这样依靠每一个市民自身维护得工工整整，这无疑是一种值得骄傲的奇迹。

直到那一场灾害降临。

远处海洋在无光的阴云下呈现出一种令人极端压抑的深黑，宛如巨物之口，看不到头，而暴风雨与血色的闪电在海平线处酝酿，不管是巨大的船只、岛屿亦或是海对面的大陆，所到之处皆被彻底吞没。那阴雨无穷大，冥界恩宠之子引以为傲的双眼也无法望到灾害的另一方：原来是真的，浩瀚汪洋中的亚马乌罗提，他自豪的良善人民与智慧的家乡，成了此世仅存的唯一孤岛。

他感到风中带来了自然雷霆万钧之怒，秩序崩坏的气息，腐烂的气息，死亡的气息，一股脑全都扑向他，扑向了他身后整个城市。 

——除了牺牲族人，我们还有其他的选择么？ 

——的确，是没有的了。所有的尝试都已在灾害蔓延至此前就一道一道被否定了，而听说……那些不顾反对意见，外出支援调查的勇士们也从未返回。 

所有知情人都在不停，不停地谈论……从早到晚，每个人藏起的眼里都弥漫着恐慌与焦灼。哈迪斯路过曾经光伟的街道，在这黑暗的天幕下，只有亚马乌罗提的孤灯依旧散发着幽幽的光芒，聚集在那之下的市民们对他投来期待而又暗含恐惧的目光。 

他的内心其实多日前已经有了最后的决定，只是某些因素拉扯住了绝对的理性，让他无法将这个重达千斤的决定宣之于口。 

分歧在委员会内蔓延，由那为中心产生的摇摆扩散到了人群之中。民心不稳，暗流丛生。阿尼德罗学院前再也没有无忧无虑的学生跑动，辩论会里也再听不到温雅高尚的朋友相互讨论。灾难虽然还没有实质性的来到这片土地，绝顶的阴影先笼罩了每一个人。 

他那双眼湛蓝的挚友，爱人啊！若是看见此番景象，令人怜爱的光亮眼瞳又该盛满心碎又愤怒的泪水。光是想象那番情景，就令哈迪斯心烦意闷，想将对方紧紧揽入怀里，不让他作多余的哭泣。 可是幻象随即破灭了。他已经见不到他了。是他的爱人首先发现那灾难起初的苗头，并以一种极大的毅力说服委员会不要去轻视那现象；起初他也不能理解他为何那么执拗，但随即，人们发现了自己面对灾难的束手无策。第一批前往调查的人已经失去了音讯，从传音仪器中传来的最后讯息，是极其恐惧的呼喊。

世界之癌在各地悄悄扩散，有一天，他的爱人选择亲身带领一支队伍奔赴入灾害之中。

他们花了漫长到难以计数的时间才跋涉到今天，可那个人竟然头也不回的离开了。他以为他是什么，拯救世界的英雄吗？ 

“等你们争出个高下，茶都凉啦。” 

那个人哈哈笑道，被吹起的宽大黑袍在风中猎猎作响。他的眼睛非常蓝，比背后的大海与天空还要美丽。 

“除了我没有更合适，更了解它们的人选了……而且，说起来你也许不信……我的心里没有恐惧。我还想再见到你，所以一定会回来的。在那之前，就拜托你去说服他们吧，伟大的爱梅特赛尔克啊。” 

“你知道我的立场……其实我也知道你的，我也知道大家是怎样想的。但是……就当是我一个任性的请求吧。”

“在我回来前不要让他们都倒向召唤佐迪亚克的道路。” 

愚蠢且固执的家伙，他早就应该用一些手段也要将他禁锢在家中，打断腿也好，锁死在自己身边。这样，一个糟糕的结局也不至于那么难忍受，被无穷尽的灾兽淹没又怎样呢。

灵魂的颜色有时会发生微妙的变化，受到重大的环境影响，或是亲近之人同化，或是命运之线所驱，并不总是保持着从一而终，这不是什么稀奇的现象。但爱梅特赛尔克总是比其他人看得更深更远一些。

当事物的本质在你面前一览无余，流程就会变得无趣且麻烦。 

只有那个人的灵魂，始终都是无暇的闪动着纯白的光芒……那个人本身的存在，也让他感到一丝追逐的欲望。他想，如果他在这场灾难中活下来了，那么再过一万年，他也不会认错他。

人生来就各自背负着文明所赋予给他的义务。而他们履行的方式各不相同。 

“爱梅特赛尔克，时间紧迫，今日是十四人议会最后的投票，大家都在等着。” 

黑袍的同僚不知何时站到了他身后，对方面上没有什么笑容。 

“知道了知道了，你怎么也是个古板到不懂得掩饰自己情绪的家伙。”爱梅特赛尔克不耐的挥了挥手，“都世界末日了，能不能换张让我开心点的脸来。我随后就来。” 

他背后的海面上依旧空无一物，一整天，也许是两个整天，他等的人都没有回来。

……

……

……

冒险者混沌的头脑已经分不清真实和梦境，生与死的区别。他睁眼，首先看见的是一片白茫茫的静谧世界。定了定神，感官逐渐苏醒，他认出这是亚马乌罗提，哈迪斯的住处。

世界安静的不正常。

我……为什么在这里？我不是死在了灾兽爪下吗？大家——大家都还活着吗？

他仍然穿着象征市民的黑袍，当即就想翻身下床跑到窗边去看那一看，但随即感到一阵剧痛从身体各处的关节传来。他感觉自己就像被被打碎重组了一遍的积木一样，哪里都痛，哪里都感觉不对劲。

“啊呀，这可真是让我大开眼界啊，大·英·雄。”

戏谑的低沉声音，与记忆中却又不甚相同，那语调中的空茫不带感情。

“我……还活着？”

“答对了。光之战士队加一分。”

对方夸张的鼓起掌来。啊啊，他的视野终于完全清晰了。

哈迪斯……不……那是一万二千年后的爱梅特赛尔克，是那个，穿着加雷马帝国华美长袍，冷漠又浮夸的爱梅特赛尔克。坐在床对面的椅子上，阴影笼罩着他的脸，唯有两点金黄色的眸子亮的摄人。

那不是他所认识的哈迪斯。他浑身冰凉。他竟然回到了自己所在的世界，这究竟意味着什么。

“真稀奇，你的灵魂消失了，既不在冥界，也不在现世……如今又突然出现在这里。我几乎都要以为是那个水晶公的小伎俩……还是说，海德林也会教授他的小使徒这种肮脏的魔法？死而复生？不知道你的同伴们见到你这幅样子，会不会吓得喊出怪物来呢。”

那个词使得他浑身不舒服，提醒了他们阵营的对立，语气也戒备起来。

“收藏别人的尸体也不见得是什么上得了台面的癖好，哈迪斯。”

冒险者没注意到自己脱口而出那名字的一瞬间，对方瞳孔倏的紧缩。他依旧在紧张的打量四周环境。武器不见了，显然无影并不会好心到给他把那种东西一起拿过来下葬。房间中没开灯，窗边逸进的海底之光过于昏暗，他没注意到黑暗中对方的沉默。

“……阿尔菲诺他们呢？”

“你们没通过试炼，你说呢？”

他花了十几秒钟来消化无影话中的意思。

“都是你的错哦。不过，走到这一步，已经很出乎我意料外了。”

对方耸耸肩。

“爱梅特赛尔克……”

他怒咬牙，漆黑的以太从他残破的身躯中如同烟雾般冒出来，但那只维持了微不足道的一瞬间，他听到什么东西破裂的声音。视野中瞬间溢满了诅咒般的光芒...他感到自己的大脑被无尽的光浪冲刷，每一次都卷走一点他的意识。

“哎呀……这不是又失控了嘛。别那么仇恨的看着我……你们冒险者不是喜欢收集迷宫中的宝箱吗？同理，本无影胜利了，收集一两件自己的胜利品也没什么吧。”

冒险者已经无法回应了。他像一个破碎的蛋壳，从内至外不断从漏洞处放射着令他融化的光。眼睛流出纯白的泪水，已经听不清无影说了些什么。

无尽的悔恨爆发出来，在生命尽头将他淹没——谁也没能救，什么也不曾改变，甚至还……怀着一丝侥幸……一丝私心……想要留在那个哈迪斯的身边……

一个时空的你是我愿意付诸一切的朋友，另一个时空你站在我与世界的彼端。

想重来一遍……我想做得更好。

“哈迪斯……”

意识彻底消亡前，这个名字从唇边溢出。

自白光中突然伸出一只冰冷的大手，盖上他的额头与眼睛。从之中传来熟悉却又沾染上无边黑暗的魔力，罪飨化停止了，他在黑暗中喘息，巨大的痛苦仍然使得他缓不过神来。化茧的过程被强行终止，皮肤变得极薄，覆盖于雪白的鳞甲在完全生长覆盖前就被无情拔去养分，最后只留下一具停留在极度敏感极度柔弱的肉体，任何用力的触碰都会带来一阵控制不住的颤抖。

“你可真有意思……”

视野被遮住，看不见无影的表情。

“明明只是个无知的残片而已。”

话尾到最后倏然变得冰冷，说话的无影又变回了那个以恶意为枪与盾，不食蜜糖也不食砒霜的狡猾对手。

冒险者被一把放倒在柔软的床铺上。床单的颜色是只有接近海面才能隐约看到的天青，从他身体里溢出的雪白的实体化的异常光以太将其弄得湿漉漉的。那是粘上一滴便会使得普通人缓慢转变成食罪灵的感染物质。无影粗暴的扯开他身上宽大的袍子，衣袍从空中轻轻落在冰冷的地板上，偏白的肌肤暴露出来，冒险者宛如刚降临人世的湿淋淋的婴儿般躺在床被之间。

他阴狠的注视着这具新生化终止的身体，眼中酝酿着风暴般无法被解读的激烈情感。

冒险者只是呆呆的看着天花板，他为人称道的湛蓝眼球已经永久的被镀上了一层薄薄的白雾，就像透过热茶的香气所观察到的世界，眼中所见，与美好的日子重叠。

一个看不清面容的男人挡住了他的视野。一只手滑至他的股间，粗暴的刺进了他的肉穴捅了几下，谈不上任何温存，他却痉挛起来。感到其中传来湿意，男人便将冒险者抱了起来。冒险者反射性瑟缩进依靠着的怀中，仿佛能从暴风雨中寻求到一丝保护。

冒险者的意识在光海中浮沉。短暂的罪飨化进程对大脑造成了不可逆转的损害。他无法连续的思考，世界开始错乱。直到身下突然传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，像一把钝刀捅进了内脏里四处搅动，眼里不断溢出透明的泪水来。

男人抱他抱得很紧，光下意识的回抱住他。

海底没有日夜，这个昏暗的房间变作了永恒的淫狱。冒险者是其中唯一的囚徒，唯一的罪人，永远也不得以解脱，直到世界尽头。

数十倍敏感的身体被迫承受着粗暴的索取。对方根本没有怜香惜玉的意思。大手掰开他的臀瓣，将巨大的阳物往更深处狠狠插进去，想要钻进他身体的最里端。肉穴的边缘被拉扯得变形，紧绷着箍住侵入者，大开大合间带出白沫与粘稠的液体，胃部被顶起。

对方越插越狠，又将他摁在床上抽插了起来。冒险者直接被操出了细小的哭音，身上的人宛如恶鬼，想把他拖进地狱里去，他开始抽搐，挣扎着无力的四肢想要逃走，却只是被更狠的，无声的拖回去，钉在那根肉棒上抽动。

怀中的人已经眼睛翻白，被迫射了很多次，胸肌与颈侧满是恶意的齿痕和指痕。他又在他身体里冲刺了五六百下，抵住绞紧的最深处射了出来，装不下的液体从结合处边缘溢出，滴落在被单上。

擅长花言巧语的男人从头到尾什么也没有说，如今也只是静静的抱着昏死过去的冒险者，金色的眸子注视着他，又透过他。

-True End-


End file.
